This application for a continuation grant sets forth progress in our Clinical Cancer Education Program. In the current academic year (1980-81) 14 Clinical Associates are being educated in the following disciplines: Surgical (5), Hematologic Oncology (2), Medical Oncology (2), Pediatric -Oncology (2), Radiation Therapy (2), and Medical Physics (1). On completion of their programs these Associates will be able to function independently in their various areas of oncologic expertise. In addition, 27 Clinical Assistants (medical and dental students) are or have been enrolled in various aspects of the oncology program or in research undertakings in cancer during their free non-curricular time. The purpose of this latter program is to stimulate interest in cancer among medical and dental students and to provide educational experiences for them in this important field of medicine. The program takes place in a setting where there is a commitment to providing a wide range of educational activities for the dissemination of new knowledge regarding cancer research and therapy to physicians and allied health workers.